Conversation
by johnliz4ever
Summary: Everett and Sheppard finish their conversation. References to implied JohnLiz.


Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis  
Note/Spoiler: Okay this as been plaguing my mind since I saw 'The Siege Part 2' on Tuesday, I wanted Everett and John to continue their conversation, and since they didn't I wrote this. Sheppard may be a little out of character but he probably hasn't slept in days etc.Timeline: This happens directly after the first attack on the city by the Darts.

Everett left the balcony with Weir. Weir went up to the control room. Everett was about to follow when he saw Sheppard going in a different direction. Everett ran to catch up with Sheppard

"Major, we never finished our conversation"

Sheppard turned round to face him. The two men glared at each other, determined not to lose to the other. Everetts' glare got harsher and Sheppard stood down. He did not want to get into it with his new CO.

"With all due respect Sir, we are in the middle of a crisis situation. I think our conversation can wait"

Everett step closer to Sheppard

"No Major, there is plenty of time for this conversation."

Sheppard backed away from the Colonel.

"What do you want me to say Sir?"

Everett smirked; he knew he had Sheppard right were he wanted him.

"How about you start with what you were going to tell me before. The 'Not a night goes by' stuff."

Sheppard looked to the ground and back up into Everetts' eyes.

"There isn't a night that doesn't go by where that moment doesn't play in my head. And every time it does I wonder if there was anything I could have done to change what happened. I have dreams of how I could have done things differently but every time he ends up dead, and I don't sleep for the rest of the night."

Everett shook his head and smirked. Sheppard had played right into his hands.

"And I'm sure Dr Weir is there to help you through those sleepless nights."

Sheppard glared at him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Everett took a step back, still glaring at him.

"You know damn well what I mean by that. You think I wouldn't notice? I'm insulted Major. First, you disobeyed a direct order because she asked you to wait. Then you are insubordinate. I'm not the only one who has noticed Major. General O'Neill got a message about you two from a scientist…"

Sheppard racked his brain trying to find out who would spread a rumour about him and Elizabeth, who would hate them so much to do something like that, then it hit him.

"Kavanagh"

Sheppard looked up at the Colonel.

"Kavanagh as had it in for myself and Dr Weir for months now, you shouldn't trust what he says…"

Colonel Everett interrupted him.

"I wasn't born yesterday Major. I've seen the looks you give each other now tell me one thing…" Everett moved closer to Sheppard and whispered to him "…is she really that good a lay?"

Something snapped in Sheppard and before he knew what he was doing, he'd grabbed the Colonel by the shirt and he was ready to hit him.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that again. If I see you even looking at her the wrong way…"

Everett smirked and released himself from Sheppard's grip.

"And you want me to believe nothing is going on."

Sheppard looked into Everett's eyes, trying to show him his sincerity.

"There is nothing going on between Dr Weir and myself, and the way things stand, I doubt there ever will be. I respect her. That's all."

Everett smiled.

"Good, because I think Dr Weir is a very attractive woman and she's just my type. Glad to know there's nothing going on between you two. I would hate to steal away someone else's woman."

Sheppard was ready to hit Everett when a voice came over on the radio.

"Colonel Everett, Major Sheppard. We need you in the control room."

Everett picked up his radio, his smirk still in place.

"We'll be right there Dr Weir."

Everett put down his radio.

"After you Major."

Sheppard walked off into the direction of the control room and Everett followed still smirking. He'd found something out about Sheppard and he was now in a position to do something about it. But that would have to wait until later, right now he had a city to save.

Fin


End file.
